


When Steve finds out that Peter is being bullied

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fluff, Ice Cream, Peter Parker is Steve's biological son, all that fluffy stuff, but could you?, but it doesn't matter if you read the other one or not, but papa bear makes it all better, flash thompson is a jerk and a dick, it'd make author sarah very happy, movies - Freeform, part two of my prev fic where steve yells at peter, peter parker is bullied, something like that, yeah the one: im always with you past my dying breath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Part two of my previous fic: I'm always with you, even past my dying breath, which was highly requested. Basically, after finding out that Peter was being bullied after a whole meltdown and angsty mess, the two run into his bully, and Steve gives a PSA talk.





	When Steve finds out that Peter is being bullied

**Author's Note:**

> Sups sorry about the inactivity, high school has not been as kind as I was hoping for, but it's finally here so woo!

Ever since he had lashed out at Peter, Steve had felt incredibly guilty. While Peter was sound asleep against his chest, a feeling he had missed, he dialed Fury up and told him he was only doing missions if majority of the team was going, and hung up leaving Fury no room for argument. 

And whatever yelling/punishment Fury was planning for him was totally worth the million-dollar smile that was worn on Peter’s lips as for the first time in God knows how long to wake up next to his Papa. 

Steve chuckled at Peter ruffling his curls that were more stubborn as he spoke in a playful tone, “Hey, I promised you I was going to be better, starting now, okay?” Peter nodded gleefully, wrapping his arms around Steve as he planted a kiss on the top of his head murmuring softly, “Go get dressed, bud.”

Peter gave Steve a quizzical look, “But Papa, it’s Sunday. No school remember?” 

Steve nodded, “I know bud, today’s a you and me day, alright? Now, go get dressed.” 

Peter wasted no time in brushing his teeth, twice for good measure, slipping on a pair of black pants and a plain blue t-shirt with a Star Wars pun on it and a chipper smile perched upon eager and enthused lips all ready to go. Steve hoisted a small backpack with the essentials as the father and son hopped into the 1940s blue convertible. 

Peter hopped into the backseat with a chipper grin on his face, waiting for his Papa to tell him just where the two were going for their father and son day. It wasn’t until they were five minutes into the drive when Steve announced, “We’re going to get ice cream, and then, we’re going to watch the new movie alright?” 

Peter nodded excitedly, leaning back in his seat enjoying the sun flicker across his face. Today was going to be a perfect day. 

Or not. 

Maybe sorta ish. 

Steve pulled into Dunkin Donuts within six minutes (I hate not using time intervals of two, or multiples of five this bothers me so much). He asked Peter which ice cream he wanted, and he could have any that he wanted. Peter pondered for a few moments before replying with the classic vanilla with rainbow sprinkles. Steve chuckled, ruffling Peter’s hair, kindly telling him to find a table and sit down. 

Peter found a nice table to sit into, and pulled out his phone to check his feed for Instagram. Seeing none of his favorite editors had posted, except for a few funny incorrect scenes about the Avengers by @the_scarlet_witcher, he decided to check one of his all-time favorite Wattpad writers, @scarletscaptain. He gleefully smiled with a few updates of her book, and began to scroll through the delicate word choice that she was able to conjure into a beautiful vision of details, and angst. But, who was he to complain? She’s the all-knowing writer who serves one-shots like five-course meals. 

During his mental fangirling, a very snooty voice that the entire fandom hated spoke up, “Hey guys, it’s Penis Parker!” (fake last name for sEcuriTy). Peter mentally groaned, refusing to give Flash aka that’s-how-long-I-would-last-in-bed-if-I-wasn’t-a-minor, and kept scrolling through the euphoric fanfiction. 

And of course, Flash had to be a prick. 

He slid into the seat in front of Peter “accidently” pressing the button that turned Peter’s phone off. Peter flashed Flash (see what I did there?) an annoyed look but Flash was faster to speak (haha it’s a punny day. Or should I say funny?) Flash spoke hotly, “Oh, Peter, you’re such a dummy, and a stupid head, what the fuck are you doing in a public place? Seriously, you’re a hazard to my eyes.” Peter merely rolled his eyes, keeping his eyes trained on everywhere that wasn’t Flash’s dick of a face. 

Flash continued to drone on and on about how pathetic Penis Peter Parker was and Peter only felt numb from the slight immunity he had from consistently hearing the same things nearly every day for at least a year. The only time Flash shut up as fast as his name suggested was when a firm, patriotic voice rang out in a no-nonsense tone, “Am I interrupting something?” 

Flash craned his head upwards and Peter swore Flash died inside to see  _ the _ Captain America standing in front of him with two ice cream cups, giving Flash a look. Flash stuttered, “Oh, mister, Captain America, oh, Peter, and I, are, best, friends.”

Deadpool crashed through the ceiling and even though his red and white mask that didn’t give away what exactly he was looking at, addressed towards Flash, “Why are you saying commas after every word? Captain, big fan.” 

He then snapped his gloved fingers and a pink mist was left in his wake. 

Steve rolled his eyes returning back to the kid he would like to punch, if it was legal to punch minors. If he could make an exception, he would have, but hey, PSAs and being a good role model for the kids, right?

Steve spoke firmly, “Yeah, how about a no? I’ll give you three seconds to apologize or I will go entire PSA on you. Three seconds starting now.” 

“Three.”

Flash stammered, “Pen-Peter,”

“Two.”

“I’m really so-”

“Two and a half.”

“Peter, I’m really sorry!”

Peter remained silent, waiting for Steve’s next initiative as he continued firmly while at the same time handing Peter his ice cream and a pink plastic spoon. Steve continued firmly, “Now, you are going to be very happy that I do not hit minors, and you are going to promise me and my son that you are never,  _ ever _ , going to hurt him physically or mentally ever again. Am I clear?”

Flash stammered, “Uh, yes, sir, I’m, sorry, Peter, I’ll, never, do, it, again.”

Deadpool’s yell could be heard all the way through the ashen remnants of a dusted Thanos, “ENOUGH WITH THE COMMAS!!!!!!! JEEZ!”

Flash’s face turned deathly pale as he muttered, “I’m sorry”, and ran off and was never found ever again. 

During that encounter, the ice cream remained unmelted as Steve slid into the seat that Flash’s germs had occupied. Peter, somewhat embarrassed after the whole encounter, refused to meet his Papa’s baby blue irises. 

Steve wore an affectionate smile on his thin, cherry lips and eyes shimmering with kindness, “Bud, you okay?” 

Peter nodded, lips curving upward, “Yeah, just kinda embarrassed. Though it was kinda funny.” 

Steve nodded, replying, “Hey, don’t be embarrassed. I’m glad I could put that punk in his place. No one is allowed to hurt my baby boy. Ever. You got me?”

Peter nodded, mocking a salute, “Yes sir!” He flashed Steve a cheeky grin who merely chuckled as they headed to the movie theater.

  
  



End file.
